Liberecana Unio (Zardugalo)
|ministeries_in_cabinet = |dissolved = Liberecanas|image1 = Phoenixlogo.jpg}}The Liberecana Unio (LU) (Libertarian Union) is a Libertarian Party, founded in Nova Unkaso (Unkaso) in Federacio de Zarduaglo in 4160 by Adorinda Laršen, and gained quick support amongst employers. It stands strongly for the freedom of Consumption, at the consumer's own Responsibility. The government is there to guard the rights, and guide the people to a better future. You decide what to do, produce and consume. The slogan is: Klerismo kaj Riĉigo! Enlightenment and Enrichment! We give the tools: Enlightenment. People forge: Enrichment. The parties ideals are: Libertarianism, Capitalism, Liberal Social Politics. Meaning: Deregulation, low taxes and more freedoms to do whatever you want, less government interference. Colour: Orange. Symbol: The Phoenix to indicate the rebirth of classical economics. Current Party Leader: Maya Laršen, the current Ŝtatministro de la Federacio de Zardugalo (Head of Government), she took over the responsibility from Marco Provo, to combat the global financial crisis and use the spear, that the party was made into by Marco, to fight the crisis and the emergence of Socialism in Majatra. She is the daughter of the party's founder, Adorinda Laršen. She is however only officialy the leader of the party, in reality, there is a constant power struggle between her, who is regarded as a moderate within the party, and between the twin sons of Marco Provo, Alfio Provo and Poŭko Provo, who are just like their father: charismatic and capitalist. There is Maršo Petkido as well, who was a compromise between Laršen and Provo, to put him as president of Zardugal, so that neither family had too much power, just like it was a compromise that Laršen would get Head of Govt. and Provos would get two key minestries. The Laršen and Provos are good friends outside of politics, as people. But their competitive drive in politics is immense, some say that is what keeps the LU on top of its game, because its key components are on top of their game too. Maršo Petkido however, was not that simple, as he has found his niche, and his voice, in the election campaign and after being elected president. His niche and voice were similar to that of Anarcho Capitalism, and were fueled by the emergence of the socialist super state right at Zardugal's eastern border with Jelbania. He has initiated talks with Majatran neighbors to create a Capitalist fiscal and monetary union to essentially outspend the communist state, instead of simply invading it risking lives. He has also introduced the new Libertarian Manifesto, which follows the doctrine, introduced by him, stating that: "A free and competitive market allocates resources in the most efficient manner. Each person has the right to offer goods and services to others on the free market. The only proper role of government in the economic realm is to protect property rights, adjudicate disputes, and provide a legal framework in which voluntary trade is protected. All efforts by government to redistribute wealth, or to control or manage trade, are improper in a free society." The economic crisis, has helped his cause immensely, but also created alot of enemies, especially on the left side of the political spectrum, which state that the LU's deregulation and capitalism has caused the crisis in the first place. To that Marco Provo himself, still uber popular, has responded, that he takes full responsibility for sitting on the fence in his final years, and has therefore created corporatism, not capitalism. Former Leader(s): Adorinda Laršen, former businesswoman, turned politician after she was fed up that the government was taxing her and not really benefiting her. She formed the LU with other upper middle class businessmen, to change the course the government was taking, however they were not really united, nor did they agree on many things, and on how the party was run. The first election the party took part in was a desaster, however after four years, it has improved and the party came second after the only other party present, the Socia Libereco Partio. In the last election spearheaded by Adorinda Laršen, vital Reforms have been passed, and the way was paved for Marco Provo to take over, to make this blunt knife of a party into a deadly spear. Marco Provo: Elected Presidents: Adorinda Laršen (08/4170 - 05/4175); Marco Provo (06/4178 - 11/4184, 05/4187 - 03/4206); Maršo Petkido (04/4206 - 03/4210, 11/4213 - 10/4217) Current Coalition: Liberecana Unio (LU) Famous quote(s): "Let the invisible hand of the market do, what the government can not do: allocate resources efficiently!" - Marco Provo.